Many existing gift containers or packaging include tags and presenting indicia such as words or symbols for indicating the identity of the gift giver and/or of the gift recipient. These include paper bags having relatively planar front, back, and bottom panels and pleated sides. Existing containers, however, often provide minimal interaction when opened by the recipient and thus do not enhance the gift giving experience.